Under the Singging moon
by Ghost Cheeth
Summary: Shuichi's been acting odd latey, he's not so happy go lucky, He's cold as yuki and juast as mean, His songs are so dark that they send chills to your bones.(DONE)rnrnAnd to think all this started when Shuichi walked home though the graveyard..
1. Default Chapter

Ghost: I got a new story,I wanted to try out

Shuichi: yay!

Yuki:O.O,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ghost: MAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

* * *

"Bye!" Yelled a pink haired pain in the ass aka Shuichi shindou as he walked out of N-G records building. H was on his way home to his beloved boyfriend Yuki. 

Shuichi walked down the street, he walk for about 15mins, till her came to a fork in the road. Now he would talk the right and use the pedestrian walkway but because, Reiji wanted to be a bitch she blow it up only a few hours ago. So now he had to go left and walk thought the graveyard.

Going though the Graveyard is okay. If Shuichi was going in the day light. The Graveyard was really a shorter way to get to Yuki's, all you had to do was walk though the yard, turn left and your right on the street where Yuki lived.

Cursing Reiji 's name, Shuichi walked into the graveyard, pasting the tomb stones he pulled his jacket closer to his body. He had the feeling that something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it.

He pasted a large tomb and that's when he heard it, it was low but he still heard it.

_crush_

_crush_

Something was eating with great hunger, the sound was coming form a the tomb, Shuichi walked over to the tomb's half open door taking a breath he peed in side.

Inside was dark, he could make out what looked a like person bent over, they looked like they were in great pain. " Are you okay? Do you need any help?" He asked. The person stopped and Shuichi heard a low growl, the person turn around and Shuichi found it was not a person.

He couldn't see the face, but two red eyes glowed in the dark and then he saw a row of teeth form in the dark each fang was dripping with blood.

'Oh my God.' Shuichi thought, it happened like light, the Thing leaped at the pop singer, but Shuichi closed the metal door in front of the tomb he was threw back just as the thing slammed into it.

Shuichi heard a loud inhuman roar, it was like a mix of moans, and painful screams, he stared in horror as what ever the creature was slam it body into the metal door, making it some of the Hinges fall off. " Shit!" Shuichi cursed. He barely had anytime to hind before the door come flying off it's hinges. Shuichi ducked his head, as he hid behind a statue.

He peeked around the conner and watch as the monster walked out. It was Huge, the size of a tiger but it's face looked like a wolf. It's fur was black as night, each paw had long claws, it's mouth was still covered in blood.

Shuichi watch as the beast sniffed the air, sweating Shuichi looked down at his pants and found that he had wet his self. 'Oh no.' Shuichi moved just in time, because a large paw came down on the statue he was hiding behind.

Shucihi ran as hard as he could, he could hear the monster getting closer to him. Waving in and out of the headstone, Shuichi tried to dodge the beast.

Shuichi jumped over a tomb stone, and did the one smart think that saved his life. Shuichi made his self trip over a headstone, as he fell the beast crashed into a stone angel braking it. The beast shock it's head and got up dizzy

Taking this time Shuichi turned around, and ran into a near by Tombstone, he closed the door softy so the beast couldn't hear him.

Shuichi was sweating heard, he sat down and pulled out his cell phone and hit Yuki's number.

Yuki was just coming out go the bathroom when his phone rang. He picked it up and head Shuichi's voice.

>> Yuki.. Yuki 's me.>>

Where are you? Do You know how late it is?

>> Please Yuki...>

What I can't hear you speak up.

>> I can't.. Yuki please help me>

>> With what? where are you?

Yuki,... I;m begging you, help me>

>> With what?

There is ... something after me.. I;m in the graveyard. please Yuki>

>> I have no time for games,>

I;m not joking...>

>> Bull shit, if you want to stay over Hiro just so>

No Yuki don't!>

It was to late Yuki had hung up on Shuichi, Tears were pouring down his face now.' Yuki he whispered.

Just then

Bang!

The door was knocked down and there stood the Monster. Shuichi gasped and backed into the wall. The monster got closer to Shuichi and leaped But Shuichi moved and ran out the door.

He could hear the Beast growl, it was pissed off! play time was over. The beast ran after Shuichi, Shuichi kept running till her saw the end of the graveyard. 'Yes!' he thought. Just as he got closer to the gate. The beast got him, with a pawed claw the beast slashed Shuichi left leg.

"Ahhh!" Shuichi fell and rolled, he had hit his head on a rock as he fell, his eyes where only open to see the Beast's bend over him, licking it's jaws.

* * *

Ghost: MAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA 

Shuichi: If alot of pople review she'll update.

Ghost: I just need 2.

Yuki: Review and I'm gong to go kill self.

Shuichi: We love you 2 Yuki!


	2. Nightmares

* * *

Shuichi's pov

I slow opened my eyes to a bright light, ' What it a dream?' I thought. Slowly I sat up then felt a sting of pain in my chest, looking down I saw my chest was warped up. " I guess not." I muttered.

Looking around I found that I was in a hospital room. The door opened and in walked Yuki, his handsome face was castes into a frown. When he saw me up his face brighten a bit. " I;m sorry." He whisper as he sat down. " I should have heard you out."

Sorry? what he sorry for? Then I remember.. he hung up on me "It's okay Yuki." I said." I made it out a live anyway."

Yuki stood, his hand rested on my shoulder." That dog could have ripped me apart. Did they find it?" I asked smiling. " I have no idea what you talking about, There was no dog." Yuki's griped started to hurt me. " What are you talking about?" I asked wincing form the pain Yuki was giving me. " There was a big monster dog."

Yuki's grip was really hurting me now. " I think you have fever, Lay down" Yuki said, " Yuki. Let go.. your hurting me." I wined wincing. " Lay down!" Yuki growled.

"Let go, your hurting me Yuki!" I looked at Yuki's hand and gasped. Yuki's hand was deeping into my shoulder, it was fluffy, like a paw. " YUKI PLEASE!" i turn to look at him, but he had the face of a monster, I had no time to yell as my lover come down on my neck...

Yuki's pov

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH_" Shuichi's screaming snapped me out of my daze. " Shuichi clam down!" I yelled as i hugged him when he looked at me he and push me away and said." Don't come near me!"

I backed up as Hiro rushed in, " Shuichi was wrong?" He asked. Before Shuichi could say anything I walked out and closed the door. I have never seen Shuichi look at me like that ... he looked at me like he saw a monster.

Hiro's Pov

I heard Shuichi's yell outside the door, I ran in and saw him look at Yuki like a monster. I moved to hug him." Shuichi was wrong?" I asked, I heard the door closed, Yuki must have left.

After a few mins Shuichi's clamed down, I looked at him, " Are you okay?" I asked, he nodded and I sat next to him. " What happened?" Shuichi asked." You were almost killed, your lucky, K-San was there to find you, you could have died from blood lost." I said, in the back of mind I wonder why K was in a Graveyard but I block it out.

"How long have I been here?" He asked. I snapped out of my daze, " 5 weeks, you were wounded bad. They didn't find whatever did this to you." I told him. Shuichi nodded, his eyes still looked like he had seen a great horror.

* * *

Ghost:Sorry that it's so short... I'll try and have Chapter 3 up soon and i will be Longer!

Tatshua: I;m long...

Shuichi, Yuki and Ghost: EWWWWWW

Ryuichi: Really!

Ghost, Shuichi and Yuki: O.O

Ryuichi: Review Please!


	3. Home

Ghost: Y.Y Sorry

* * *

After one week Shuichi could go home, and Yuki came to pick him up. Shuichi had clamed down but didn't tell Yuki why he had yelled at him and Yuki thought it was best he didn't know. The drive home was short and silent, Shuichi didn't say a word, he just stared out the window.

Soon they got to Yuki's house, Yuki helped Shuichi inside. " Do you want somthing to eat?" Yuki asked as he shut the door. " Hai.. Do you have an Meat?" Shuichi asked, Yuki blinked Shuichi never asked for meat before, but whatever. " Yeah, Hold on."

Shuichi smiled and sat on the floor and turned on the TV." Shuichi?" Yuki walked out of the kitchen holding two bowls, one with rice and the other had meat form Shuichi." Here you go." He hand the blow to Shuichi and sat on the couch.

The ate in silence, when Yuki said. " I'm sorry. " Shuichi stopped and looked at Yuki. " I… should have…. Believed you… I'm so Sorry." Yuki whispered. " I'm sorry if I scared you at the Hospital." Yuki's bangs covered his eyes. " It's okay, I just had a nightmare." Shuichi said smiling.

Shuichi felt Yuki's arms warp around him and Yuki put his head on top of his." I'm sorry, I thought I lost you brat." He said softy. Yuki kissed Shuichi cheek and stood up. " I'm going to go back to work, if you need just yell," With that Yuki left.

Shuichi grinned as he watch Yuki leave, and he went back to eating. When was done, Shuichi step outside of the house and looked at the moon. He sighed the moon light bathed him in a glow, then he heard a growling. Looking down to the streets below, Shuichi saw a pack of dogs ,snarling, barking, and growling up at him.

" Shut up, Yuki's working." Shuichi hissed but the dogs kept on going." Stop!" still they kept on going. Shuichi eyes flashed red as he let out of low growl. " SHUT UP!" Shuichi yelled, the dogs stopped everything ,whimpered and ran away. " Shuichi?" Shuichi got out of his daze and turned around and looked at Yuki, who was standing in the door way. " You okay?" Yuki asked. " Hai, Yuki. I'm fine!"

Shuichi walked past Yuki and inside the house.

* * *

Ghost: Sorry! It sooo short, I have writers block.

Shuichi: Review


	4. Don't piss Shuichi off

Ghost: Yo!

Shuichi: Yuki! Do it

Yuki: No!

Ghost: Fine, Ryuichi will you?

Ryuichi+ Looks really sexy+ Ghost own nothing by the story line , so so don't sue, she own owna dog anmed Angelca.

Tathusa. and Ghost+ Drooling+

* * *

Shuichi slowy opened his eyes when he felt the sun hitting his face. The bed felt hrad for som reason... Shuichi opened his big purple eyes and gasped... he was looking at the ground. Shucihi sat up and look around.. he found that he was outside... NUDE! 

" Iyah!" Shuichi yelled. " Shit!" He covered his self up and with out even knowing it, Shuichi climb back up the apt and hopped in thought Yuki's window.(1) With out making a sound Shuichi tiptoped past Yuki and into the bathroom, what he didn't know was that Yuki was watching him.

After 20 mins into the shower, Shuichi was readly to leave for work, " I;m going!" He yelled." Are you sure about this?" Yuki asked walking up tp him. " Hai, I'll be fine." Shuichi kissed Yuki on the lips and left. " You better be." Yuki mutter before he walk into the back.

**At N.G**

" Hey Ya!" Shuichi yelled as he walked into Bad luck's break room. " Hello Shuichi, I see your better." Hrio said looking up. " Are you sure you should here?"

" Yea, I';m okay! and lookie. " Shuichi held up some paper," I got Lyrics!"

" That's new," Suguru muttered taking a slip of his drink, Shuichi shot him a glare. Thats went Rage aka Reiji came in the room. " Shuichi your Back! Now get to work!" She yelled. " You have sooo much to do." Reiji looked at Shuichi, who was in a daze. " Shuichi did you hear me?"

" Whats that Smell?" The Pink haired singer asked. Reiji, Hiro, and Suguru looked at each other. " What smell?" Hiro asked. " I don't smell anything."

" It smell's like ... Pockey..." Shuichi tailed off, and walked out of the room , leaveing the other blinking. Shuichi ran though the hallway sniffing the air, looking for the Pockey.

Then the smell got more powerful, He was closer to the smell, he started to run, just around the next conner. BAM

Shuichi was knocked to the floor, he shock his head. " Sorry, Shuichi!" Shuichi oppend his eyes to Ryuichi standding above him. He had a tissue to his nose.. that was dripping blood. " I got a nose bleed, and i guess i ran into you." The seagreen man said happly. But Shuichi didn't hear him, his eyes were fixed on the bloody tissue.

" It good to you are well No da!" Shuichi snapped out of his daze, and he looked at Ryuichi." Oh Thanks." Shuichi turned around and ran back to the brake room. The Blood from Ryuichi's nose ... smelled like Pockey to him!

Shuichi walked back into the room were everyone was, " Did you find your Pockey?" Suguru asked. Shuichi shock his head. " Did you like the song?" He then asked.

Hiro looked at his best friend and sighed. " Are you sure about this song?" he asked. Shuichi looked down," What wrong?" " Nothing it wrong, it just don't seem like somthing you would write."

" Let me see." Reiji took the paper out pf Hiro's head and her eyes got big as she read it. " No, This will not do." She threw the paper at Shuichi. " You can't sing that."

Shuichi's eye twitched." And why not?" he asked, his voice was starting to get cold. " It just... I can't find the words for it." Reiji sighed." You're going to have to do better."

Shuichi growled, " It's my song, and we'er going to play it." Suguru and Hrio looked at each other and back at Shuichi. " I said do better," Reiji yelled she was glaring draggers into Shuichi's face. Shuichi Purple eyes flash red as a deep growl came from his body " Who the fuck asked you Bitch?" he snapped. " What did you say to me?" Reiji pulled out her gun and aimed it at Shuichi head. Suguru muttered. Shuichi looked at Reiji and said in a very icey voice. " If you don't get that Got damn gun out of my face, I'll shove it down your Mouth and hold it there till you stop breathing."

Everyone in the room looked at Shuichi with big eyes, Hiro was speechless, Suguru didn't know Shuichi had it in him and Reiji was just.. shocked. " We'er going to do the song. Okay?"

Reiji nodded, and Shuichi went back to happy mode." Cool!." He walked into the Recording room. Every one just blinked " I don't want to know, so I' m not going to ask." Suguru got up and followed Shuichi. ' Wass up with Shuichi?' Hiro thought

* * *

Ghost: Sorry if I got, Reiji OC. I don't like her 

K: When Am i going to show up?

Ghost: You can Tohma will Show later, and so will Shuichi new song

Shuichi:Yuki do it

Yuki: God Kill me ...+ Winks+ Review Please...


	5. The song and the first death

Ghost: Reiji is a Girl that shows up in the Manga she because Bad luck's new Manger

Shuichi: ...On with story

* * *

After 2 days of going over the Song, and 2 days of no Shuichi trying to Kill Reiji. But during the 2 days. Shuichi did seem a bit off. He had a new taste for raw meat, and he was a bit nasty to anyone who came near him but Yuki. 

Shuichi was brushing his Pink hair and everyone was getting ready for the Big Show, witch Started at 7:00 that night. Hiro was truing his guitar, and Surgu was making sure everything was okay with Keyboard. He and Hiro were not sure about the Song Shuichi wanted to sing at the end of the show, but they didn't say anything.

After all Suichi already made it quite clear that that was the song he wanted to sing and no one was gonna change that.

Up in the Top Booth inside the club house

Tohma sighed as he sat down next to K and Ryuichi. "Shuichi said this was going a great show!" Ryuichi said happy hugging Mr. Bear. " I'm sure it will be." Tohma said, his Eyes shinning "Reiji said Shuichi had been a bit off Lately." Said K "Maybe I should got back to working with them."

Tohma shock his head, " No Mr. K. If Rieji can't handle Shuichi or her own, then she is of no use, " His eyes turned back to the Stage. " Lets just see how this goes."

K only nodded, Just then Yuki appeared. Next to Tohma and sat down, " Don't you have some where to be?" Tohma asked not looking at Yuki. "The Brat Begged me to come, so I did and I want to hear this new song." Yuki said, a grin on his lips. " Is going to be over by Midnight right?" He asked. " Yes, But why do you ask?" Tohma looked at Yuki form the conner of his eye." No reason."

With Badluck

"You guys ready?" Shuichi asked standing up. He was not wearing his outfit he wore when he sung. This was a whole new outfit, In place of his Black Shorts, he wore long Black jeans that were tight on his skin. The Left pants leg was ripped off showing his soft leg. He still wore his black tank top but it had a Skull and cross bones. His long Trench coat was black and rip in place as if something as be clawing at it. Around his neck was a dog tag, and His Boots where shaped like Skulls.

Suguruand Hiro looked at Shuichi's new outfit. It gave him a creepy deadly look." Lets GO!" Shuichi, Suguru and Hiro walked out of the room.

Once, Shuichi,Hiro and Suguru walked out on Stage, everyone gasped at Shuichi outfit, Once ever one was into Place Shuichi spoke. " Hello Tokyo!" He looked around and spotted Yuki. "I'm sure you heard what happen weeks ago! Well, I'm back and better and ever!" The Club house broke in to a loud roar of claps and yells.

"Now, I bet you want to know why I'm dressed like this? Well, It for my New song called 'Unknown' your going hear, at the end so... Let Have some Fun!" Shuichi yelled.

They played all night, everyone was having a great time. Then 11:00 Rolled around an Shuichi was going to sing his new song. The Club was hushed, everyone was waiting for the song. Then Hiro started to play ... it was an eire dark sound, Next came Suguru the keyboardist true mixed with Hiros'. It sent chills down Everyone bones, then they started to speed up.

Shuichi stated to move his hips and he looked over the Teens and looked up at Yuki in the top box as he sings:

_Put us on a life support machine from the day we're born,_

_didn't realise it was just our dawn._

_By the media we've been accepted, but in reality still rejected._

_From the start it won't last,_

_but now that's all in the past._

_Never admit to being wrong,_

_five years on and we're still going strong._

_Given a year to pack up and die,_

_take the taking, run and hide._

_Said 'race against time', thought it was clever,_

_time is immortal and we're forever._

_So five years on and we should be dead,_

_new ideas in the same old head._

_Don't need help, don't need a tutor,_

_you're our past and we're your future._

_It's a race against time, but whose racing ?_

_'Cus we've already won._

_On the streets they're after me,_

_won't let me go, won't let me be._

_This opression is screwing my head,_

_if I ain't careful I'll end up dead._

_'m living my life .._

_.. I'm living my life on the edge of a knife._

_Loving her was the mistake I made,_

_defending her honor with a steel blade._

_Three on to one just isn't fair .._

_but now they're in intensive care._

_The beat got louder and louder_

_So now I'm running all over the world,_

_all because of a stupid boy._

_But I've gotta carry on, I've gotta be brave,_

_else I'll end up in my grave._

_Lycanthropy is in his blood,_

_and spreads to those he slays._

_Uncontrolled metamorphosis,_

_undetectable by day._

_But when the moon is waxing,_

_and all the world's asleep._

_Through woods and fields,_

_the werewolf he will creep._

_Even a man who is pure heart,_

_and says his prayers at night .._

_can become a werewolf when the wolfsbane blooms,_

_and the autumn moon is bright._

_He instinctively seeks to kill,_

_the thing he loves the best._

_He'll bare his teeth, growl and snarl,_

_and wish upon you death._

_His suffused eyes will glare in hate,_

_silver-grey hair will shine._

_He'll grip you in his muscular arms,_

_and on your your flesh will dine._

_Cures are rare for this schizophrenic,_

_a Marfisa flower is a start._

_Silver topped cane, a crucifix,_

_a silver bullet through the heart._

_Make love to you your eyes are closed,_

_your body is rotting it's decomposed._

_Your hair straggled in a spider's web .._

_you're dead._

_No remorse .._

_screw the corpse._

_Your clothes are in a state of decay,_

_just like you they're thrown away._

_Your body's filled with lava flies,_

_why oh why did you have to die ?_

_I come and see you every night,_

_unlike my boy you don't put up a fight._

_I'm close to you, put flowers on your womb .._

_'cos I was born in your womb._

When the Song ended, noone made a sound. Till every Girl, Every boy broke in a roar of 'Cool, that great' or 'Sexy!' . Ryucihi was loud and cheering "YAY SHUICHI-SAN!"

Tohma, K and Yuki looked at Shuichi as he waved at everyone. " That was something." Tohma said. " I'll Say." K said as he slowly clapped. Yuki looked at his watch." Tohma." He said. Tohma nodded and stooded up, K follwed." Come Ryuichi it's time to go." K grab Ryuichi and the four men walked out of the clubhouse.

The Members of Badluck waved and blow kisss at the people. Then it was over, the teens walked out they all talked about Shuichi new song.

Hiro and Suguru were waitting for Shuichi to get dressed " Just go with out me" Shuichi yelled. " I'll be there."

Hiro waitted a bit as Suguru walked out of the room." You sure?" he called." Yea. Go" Shuichi yelled back. Hiro walked out the door after his lover, who was waitting for him.

" You okay?" Suguru asked as he and Hiro walked to Hiro's bike, " I would be better if we waitted for Shuichi." He said as he handed Suguru a helmet. Tne the drove off to the club were Ryuchi had booked.

It was only 5mins when Hiro and Suguru left, Shuichi go done changing into his street outfit. Grabbing his bag he ran out the door and walked down the street.

" This was a Great Night!" Shuichi smiled to his self, he truned into the park it was a shortter way to get to the club and he walked to get and party with his friends.

He looked up at the sky and saw the bright moon, it was eirrie bright. " Has the Moon been the bright?" He asked as he stop walkking, he could take his eyes off it.

Then his heart seemed to ship a beat , then the beat got faster and faster, so loud he could hear it. Then He felt warm all over, so warm he ripped off his hoodie. He gorned as he felt his belly rumble , he looked at it as it moved in and out getting thiner.

His finger nails were started to hurt, he took a closer look at them. His fingers were truning into misshaped hands strawberry blonde fur was Growing from his hand. Shuichi let out in huamn roar as he felt his face slowly grew into a muzzle and sharp fangs and canine teeth formed from the human ones. His knees popped backwards and allowed him to stand comfortably on four feet. Shuichi flet his bones painful grew longer in a fash his purple eyes truned red.

Shuichi acrked his back as he felt his new bones pop and crack. DAMN tha felt good. Shuichi, with his new nose, smelled somthing sweet. It was perfume and he followed the scent carefully, coming up behind a young woman. He saw with infrared vision, as all canines did, and he saw her body glow warmly against the dark night. So young, so full of blood...and flesh.

Relena Peacecraft (1)walked slowly through the park. A late-night stroll was nice, especially since she had just came back from seeing Bad luck. She hummed Bad lucks new song as she walked.

Just a head of her was a Street light and saw on was standing under it(2), Relena nawwed her eyes to get a better look and saw it was a tall man. She walked some more and when she did she gasped.

Under the light was a beast she had never seen before, it stood like a man but was clovered in strawberry blonde fur. The thing Growled Low as it looked at her with hell red eyes and started to come at her. Relena truned and started to run, she could hear the puding of his feet on the ground. She turned around for the final glimpse of her life. The beast immediately leapt upon her and ripped her face to shreds, killing her instantly. She fell to the ground limp and blood pouring from her open throat. The wolf began to tear her body and feed, lapping up the deliciously sweet blood and the soft, warm flesh...

* * *

1) You all know you'll want to see her dead!

2) Think when Shuichi frist met Yuki.

Yuki: O.O DAMN!

Ghost: COOl!


	6. he wakes up

Ghost: MAHAHAHAHHA

Shuichi: AHWOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

* * *

Shuichi opened his purple, and looked around. He found that he was in his and Yuki bedroom. " It's about time you woke up." Shuichi looked at his left and found Yuki there reading a horror book. " What happened?" Shuichi asked sitting up. His belly felt full, and he had the dream were he was running in the woods and killing somthing.

"I found you at the door step. You must have had to much to drink." Yuki said as he turned the page." Oh." Shuichi sat up and got closer to Yuki, who for once didn't push him away. " What are you reading?" The pink haired by asked. " Sliver Grin." Yuki said as he looked at Shuichi. "I have to go back to work in 10mins." He said.

Shuichi nodded and laid back down. Afew mins Later Yuki got up and walked into the living room. Shuichi was about to go back to sleep when the Phone rang the caller ID said Hiro.

Hello?

Shuichi, Turn on the new Now!

Why?

Just do it!

Shuichi hung up and walked into the Living to see Yuki standing in front of the TV. Shuichi looked and gasped. On the TV was a News reporter in the top right conner was a photo of three People. Reiji, A blonde girl and a Raven haired Girl. " Turn it up." Shuichi asked, Yuki nodded and did so.

"The Bodies of Mis Reiji, Ms Kagome Hiugure, and Ms Relena Peacecraft were found last lest night. Relena's body was found in Yikoa park, and Reiji 's was found in the river to miles way and Kagome was found in the woods. All Three bodies looked as if they have been torn by a wild beast of some kind."

Yuki turned off the TV, and looked at Shuichi, The boy was shaking, just a few day ago he said he was going to kill Reiji and now she's dead. " Go back to bed." Yuki said, Shuichi nodded and went back into the bedroom.

Yuki looked at the TV and smirked.

* * *

Ghost: It sad, I got writers Block. if YOU CALL CAN YOU SEND ME IDEAS! you will be paid with a NAKED Yuki.

Yuki: What! O.O

Shuichi: WHAT! GHOST!

Ghost: DOWN SHUICHI DOWN BOY!


	7. I go nothing for a Title

Ghost: Well.. You all don't get a nude Yuki... but you reviewers get This! # Gives away yuki clones #

Yuki: So that's why you took some of my hair

* * *

The members of bad luck all sat at their brake table. No one said a word, that is till Ryuichi came in. " Tohma wants to see you." For once he was not acting a fool.

Without a word, Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru walked up the stair s and into Tohma's office. Once inside they saw Tohma and K drinking some coffee. " Hello Everyone!" K said smiling, but when he saw their face's his fell.

"I know Ms Reiji's untimely death is very heart braking, but you must not let this get in your way for work." Tohma looked at the three teens." Mr. K will be your manger now."

"Why are you acting like this?" Shuichi asked for the first time. Everyone looked at him. " Reiji may have been a Bitch but you push her death aside as if it was nothing."

Tohma sat his cup down and said. " I want to take to Shuichi alone if you don't mind."

Hiro, K , Ryuichi and Suguru walked out of the Office but put there ears close to the door to hear what was going on.

"I'm sorry that Reiji is dead, But you need to do your job and I didn't think you liked her anyway." Tohma's voice was cold as ice. True Shuichi didn't like Reiji but she was still a person and that didn't mean she had to die." So? Our Manger is dead along with two other girls! and you act as if it was nothing. Your a Real Fuck up ass hole you know that?" Shuichi growled.

Tohma eyes grow cold. " I'm you boss you little runt and you'll do what I say or quit your job." Tohma smirked evilly "Get the hell out of my office." he hissed

Hiro, K, Ryuichi, and Suguru back up just in time, because Shuichi had knock out the door with a loud Bang! " Are you okay Shuichi?" Hiro asked, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. " Yes.. Why?" The pink hair young man asked.

" Well.. you hand is bleeding for one." Suguru pointed to Shuichi hand, The singer looked down and found that his hand was bloody. He had squeezed his hand so hard that his nails broke his skin.

Shuichi eyes got big and " AHHHHHH I'M GOING TO DIED! HIRO HELP ME!" he yelled tears form in his eyes. " Clam down Shuichi," Hiro looked at Suguru " Come one Help me with him Suguru."

The 16 year nodded and tried to help Hiro clam Shuichi down the halll to the bathroom. K and Ryuichi just watched as they left. " Is it me.. or did ShuShu have red eyes?" Ryuichi asked thoughtful( Say it with me.. SEXY!). " It must be you Ryuichi. " K said. " Somthing happing to ShuShu and you know K," Ryuichi looked up at his old friend and ex manger." Tell RyuRyu!"

" It nothing Ryuichi, Your just seeing things." K said and walked off some were. '" RyuRyu no think so." Ryuichi said to his self.

**In the bathroom**

Hiro held Shuichi's hand under the cold runner water, when Suguru asked " If you didn't like Reiji why did you act like that?" Shuichi didn't say anything." I don't know" He said looking at the bathroom wall. Hiro pulled Shuichi hand out of the water. " That odd." he said.

" What is?" Suguru asked looking at his lover, " Shuichi hand .. the wound is gone." Hiro looked at his friend'd face. Shuichi took pulled his hand a way. " It must have not been deep, anyway.. come we have work." He said smiling and he walked out of bathroom. The men in the bathroom blinked, " When did Shuichi have fangs?" Suguru asked.

" Fangs? Okay I know we fuck hard but not that hard where it mess up your head." Hiro said as Suguru hit him in the head. " I'm not Playing!" With that the mad. and blushing 16 year old stormed out. " I was joking!" Hiro called out, but all he got was a 'Fuck you'.

Hiro knew Suguru had been on to somthing about Shuichi. He was worried about Shuichi

* * *

Ghost: Dude.that was a lame ending and Now I really got Writers block... Help! and this time you get a Nude SHUICHI!

Shuichi: No!

Yuki: I want to see that!

Shuichi: Yuki!

Yuki: What! Oh yea... Review

Shuichi: YUKI! Y.Y


	8. Shuichi snaps

Ghost: K ?  
K: There is OOC! and Ghost owns nothing but the Plot, Shuich's wolf form and Me! Wait a min.. You don't own me!  
Ghost: I would if I could!  
K: O.O

* * *

7 hours of unstop stopped singing and getting shot at by K, Shuichi was tried but they had 4 more hours. " Get up." K yelled.

"I don't want to, I'm tired. it's 9:00" Shuichi winned

"So? Get up." K said. Growling Shuichi stood up and looked K in the face." I said no." He hissed.

Hiro, Suguru and Ryuichi, who was in there for the hell of it, looked up at Shuichi and K.

"Look Shuichi, I know your tried but you need to work, you heard, Tohma." K said not backing down from the runt.

" Guess what K? Fuck you, Fuck Tohma, Fuck the whole damn thing, I'm going home." Shuichi growled. Just as he walked out the door, K pulled out his gun and fired at the wall next to Shuichi's head. " Were do you think your going?" The blonde asked

Shuichi turned around and Everyone was taken aback, Shuichi 's eyes were red as fire. " Are you deaf? I side I'm going home." Shuichi smirked and walked up to K . Shuichi's lips spread apart to reveal glistening white teeth. His rows of teeth were jagged, as if built to rip up flesh. A deep growl echoed in the room.

Shuichi turned to walk away, but K was not having that. Aiming his Gun at the Back of Shuichi head, he was about to pull when Hiro grab his arm." WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Hiro yelled. " You'll kill him! Suguru!" Suguru tried to help Hiro hold K down, but it didn't help much, Chichi just watched with a sick smile.

Shuichi walked out of the room," Shuichi wait!" Ryuichi ran past the fighting men and after Shuichi.

"Let me go! Something is wrong with Shuichi, he needs to die!" K yelled. " No, I don't care what is wrong with Shuichi, You can;t kill him!" Hiro yelled tears fell down his face. " He need help, he don't need to die."

Shuichi walked down the hall, humming. " Shuichi wait up!" The boy turned just as Ryuichi come up to him. " Why... Shuichi... act like that?" He asked panting.

"I wanted to, what are you going to do?" Shuichi asked, He looked at Ryuichi with a broad look. " Why are you so mean, Shushu have bellyache? Is that why Shu shu in bad mood?" " Ryuichi asked.

Shuichi laughed bit and looked Ryuichi "Your a grown man... stop asking like a child, it's sickening."

"Huh? What ShuShu Mean?" Ryuichi asked. " My name is Shuichi not ShuShu. Your a Grown man, so act like one." Shuichi growled as he walked off.

" Why are you being so mean?" Ryuichi asked as Tears fell down his face.

Shuichi walked home humming, it was not long before he got to Yuki's house. Slowly Shuichi opened the door, and tiptoed in the house.

Yuki was typing away at his laptop, he was almost done with his not book. When he felt someone clover his eyes with his hands. " Guess who?" Shuichi said.

"Stop it, I have work." Yuki said, as Shuichi pulled his hands off Yuki's eyes. " Aww come on." Shuichi rub his cheek on Yuki's face.

come on please" Shuichi begged "I said no" Shuichi licked Yuki's ear and Yuki jerked away and looked at Shuichi. " What the Hell is wrong with you?" He asked

Shuichi's eyes flashed red as he looked at Yuki." I just what to please you, I do when Your in the mood and I'm not. So what's wrong?" he asked

Yuki stood up and glared at Shuichi, Shuichi stood up and walked over to Yuki. Before the Blonde man could do anything, Shuichi had pined Yuki to the table. " My turn." He grined.

Yuki shoved Shuichi away, " I said No." He growled as he walked away. Yuki walked into the bathroom and locked the door Yuki lend on the door and sighed.

Shuichi walked over to the door and sat down. " Yuki." He said as he claws the door." Yuki.. open up please."

Still nothing, " YUKI!" Shuichi howled. " Come out." he begged.

Yuki only sighed, he'd stop soon or later.

Shuichi was clawing at the door, when he felt funny. His heart beat got faster and faster.. just like in the park. Shuichi backed up from the door and fell on the foor moaning in pain as it happened all over once more. " Yuki!" He yelled in pain

Shuichi was clawing at the door, when he felt funny. His heart beat got faster and faster.. just like in the park. Shuichi backed up from the door and fell on the foor moaning in pain as it happened all over once more. " Yuki!" He yelled in pain

Yuki riased a eyebrow as the noise Shuichi was making Then he heard a loud inhuman roar. " Shuichi? Are you okay?" Yuki Yelled. Yuki opened the bathroom door. He saw no Shuichi. " Shuichi.. Were are you?" ... Nothing. ' I know this a bad idea' Thought Yuki as he walked out the room. " Shu-' Yuki stoped calling the singers name, he was staring at his door.

The front door had been ripped clean off. ' Shuichi...' Yuki thought

* * *

Yuki: O.o  
Tatshua: O.o  
K: O.o what happend next man!  
Ghost: the got to review and wait and see. 


	9. Run Hiro Run

Hiro shot down the street on his motorcycle driving over the limit. He was in a hurry because only 15min ago Tohma came in and told them that Yuki had called and said Shuichi was missing. When K had heard this he reload his gun and was gone out the door.

Hiro revved his cycle and went faster, he made a shape turn into the next street, if he knew Shuichi. Shucihi was going to the park.

Hiro turned into the park and slowed down, " Shuchi!" He yelled as he got off the bike. "SHUICHI!" Hrio yelled, the red head then walked under a tree.

Hiro walked under the tree and called for Shuichi's name once more, but he felt some wet drip on to his for head.

Whipping it off he looked at it and found it was crimson blood. " Blood?" Hiro asked his self. Slowly he raised his eyes and looked up and he wish he hadn't

There in the tree's branches, was the body of Mika..her jaw had been ripped clean off her face. Her life less eyes stared at Hiro. Unable to speak, Hiro back up, clogging his mouth with his hand trying not to puke.

Hiro looked away for the sinking site, Cold sweat dripped down his neck think it was more blood. ' Got to get out of here.. Got to find Shuichi...' Hiro thought over and over. ' please don't be dead...'

Please don't be de-' that when he heard it. It sound as if something was beathing very hard and it was coming form behind him, like a panting dog. Hiro truned... and saw nothing.

Hrio heard the heavy beathing coming form his left, looking Hiro saw nothing. Then he heard form his right, .. still nothing. He started walking but went a little faster.

Till he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. Hrio turned around and saw nothing but air. What was going on.. Hiro started to breath hard, his heart was pounding and this hit was not funny. " Hiro." A hand rested on his shored "Ha!" Hiro jumped and turned around to be face to face with Surgu.

"Clam down! It me." The 16 yearold said. He looked at Hrio's pale face. " What wrong?" he asked.

"It's Mika.. she's dead... " Hiro said his heart was stilling pouding. " Did you find Shuichi?" Surgu asked. Hrio looked at him.. He had just said he saw Mika's dead and he don't same to care.

" Surgu what are you doing here?" Hiro asked eyeing his boyfriend. " You left after K and didn't come back, so I came looking -." the young boy was cut off as some thing big and black ran right into him. " Surgu!" Hiro yelled.

" Hiro Help me!" The 16 year old yelled, he was tring to keep the monster form ripping out his neck by keeping it jaws away from him.

. Hiro looked around for anything to help his Koibito, then he spotted a metal bat that some kids must have left. Picking it up, Hiro run at the thing and slamed the metal bat on it's head.

The thing didn't seem to move, " HIRO!" Surgu yelled his arms where starting to give and tears where running down his face. Damnit.. Hiro didn't know to do.

Hrio was going to try once more.. but he stopped when he heard the sicking crak of bone. "No..." he whisptered. Surgu's crys all stoped

" Please no..." Hiro's eyes started to fill with tears, he didn't seem to care that the thing was not looking at him and snarling and was move to him. All that matter was that Surgu was dead. Tears ran down his face harder, he felt his heart brake, everything seemed unreal it was like a dream and Hiro wantted to wake up badly.

The black Monster rose hig over Hrio, it's hellish eyes bruned into Hrio's brown one's, Freezeing Hiro in place. The beast's lips curled back and showed it bloodly white fangs.

Hiro only saw two blurs of color, redish blond and Black, No wasting time Hiro turned and ran to his bike. The Black one most have saw this and pushed the red oneaway from it and took after Hiro. The other one not to far behind."

Hrio closed his's and waitted for the end, but a inhuman roar borke though the air as something with strawberry blonde fur ran right past him and ramed into the black one.

That seemed to knock Hiro out of his spell, he took off runing tears still pouring for his eyes over Sugur but it was to late now.

The Black one must have saw this and pushed the red/blonde one away from it and took after Hiro. The other one not to far behind.

Hiro ran as fast as he could go, all those years of runing in gym where paying off. Just then the Black thing jumped in front of him and Hiro tripped to stop, he fell to the gound just as the red one jumpped over him and crashed into the black one.

Hiro got up once more and took off, he made it to his bike and truned it on The two beast looked up at the sound of Hiro's bike, Hiro reved his bike and took off full speed down the road, leaving the two beast behind.


	10. What the hell?

As if it was a Repeat of last night, Hiro shot down the streets head for Yuki and Shuichi's house. All night Hiro cryed, for the lost of Surgu, and he wantted to know what the hell where thoses two monters. Hiro got off this bike when he got to Shuichi's House.

He ran up the stairs and Knocked loudy on the door. Hrio waitted for the door to unlock, as he did he happened to look down and saw a small trail of blood.' _What the hell_?' he thought. Just then the Door opend and Hrio looked up at Yuki but what got him was Yuki's shirt.

Yuki's shirt was dried blood. Hiro looked up at Yuki and the Blonde looked back at Hrio, like there was nothing wrong. " What did you do to him?" Hiro growled. Be fore Yuki could say anything Hiro ran inside looking for his best friend, he saw more blood leding to the bedroom .

Hiro opened the door and found Shuichi alseep on the bed. Shuichi looked like Hell. His Shirt was badly ripped alover, his shorts where so rip that they could be used a rags.

Hiro moved clover to Shuichi, so he saw that Shuichi's face had claw marks over them, and as for as Hiro could see the claw marks ran all over his body. Shuichi's pink haired was caked in mud.

Hiro put his hand to his mouth and back up, when he did he ended up he hitting Yuki. Hiro truned around and galred at Yuki. " What did you do to him?" He yelled.

Yuki growled and yelled back. " I didn't do a damn thing!."

" Then how the hell did he end up like that!" Hiro's eyes were fill with anger. " I don't know, I opened the door and there he was just sitting there Asleep." Yuki yelled

After Hiro calm down, he and Yuki looked at eac other and then back at the Sleeping Shuichi. " "There's something wrong with Shuichi" Hrio said Yuki nodded solemnly "What do you think we should do?"

Hrio thought and thought and almost wince when it came to him." I hate to say it but I think we sould ask K."

" You mean your Manger?" Yuki asked, " Yes. He may know what's going, he after Shuichi." Hiro said

" Fine" Yuki picked up the phone and threw it to Hiro." Call him."

: Hiro hung up the phone after a few mins, and sighed." K said he'd be over in a bit." Yuki nodded he was busy watch the mud and blood off Shuichi's face.

After about 20 mins, a knock came to the door, Yuki nodded for Hiro to open it and he did. There stand K, and he was holding his Sliver Gun that he always had. " Hello Hiro." He said nicey. But Hiro could tell K was fakeing, " Hey K" Hiro moved aside, Come in."

K walked in and sat in on the couch in the living room. Hiri followed and sat across from him. K looked at Hiro for a bit and then asked "You say something strange has been going on with Shuichi?"

" Yes, Yuki said Shuichi's been off two, and today he came home blood and drity." Hiro said, he was worried about his best friend. " Has anything else Strange happen?" K asked.

Yea, Last night..." Hiro's voice trialed off as he remember what happened last night. " Last night I was attacked by two dogs."

At this K's eyes shot open and he looked at Hiro." Dogs? What kind of Dogs?" Hiro thought for a second and said." They where big, bigger then most dogs, sharp teeth, the black one stood on it's hind legs."

K growled low 'Damnit! I have to go though this crap all over.' he thought." Where' Shuichi?" He asked outloud. " In the back with Yuki." Hiro pointted behind him. K nodded and got up, Hiro had no time to think when." WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Hiro ran into the bedroom, only to see Yuki stand in between Shuichi and K's Gun. " What the hell is wrong with you!" Hiro yelled at K. K didn't more and didn't seem to care that Hiro and Yuki where yelling at him. " Look if you don't want to Die, get out of the way."

But Yuki didn't move. " What the hell is with you! why are you tring to kill Shuichi?" Yuki asked, his voice held death. " That's not Shuichi." K said his gun still pointing. " What are you talking about? That is Shuichi." Hiro yelled

" Shuichi's been bitten by a werewolf." K said softy. " Do you really think I'm going to belive that Shuichi was bitten by a made up beast?" Yuki yelled. " If you don't belive me, think about it. The day Shuichi got hurt he'd been actting odd right?" K asked, for once he was not playing. " He's been eatting raw meat, he came up with that death song, Rage is dead, he it's been growling at people. "

" But there are no Werewolves their not real." Hiro said. They was no what he was going to belive this mess. " If you don't belive me, then you will just have to wait." K said, he lowed his gun.

* * *

Ghost: Eatting Popcorn This shit is good!

K: Yes it is Eat some Popcorn

Yuki: Review!

Ps: I have notforgot about _Under the sea_, but I have a bad writes Block...and i want to end this one.So yea...


	11. Locked up

Shuichi yawned as he woke up, Blinking he looked around and saw that the bedside clock read : 11:30pm. "Wow, I was sleep all day." Getting up, Shuichi looked in the Mirror and gasped when he saw his self. " What the hell happened to me?" He asked his self. " Maybe Yuki would Know."

Shuichi Walked out of the room and went into the Living room, There he saw K, Yuki, and Hiro. "Hey you guys!" Shuichi started to walked over to them but saw stop when K shot at him with his gun.

" Yow" Shuichi said as he jumped back," What's that for?" K didn't say anything but shot at Shuichi's feet." Get back in that room."

"What's going on?" Shuchi asked looking form K to Hiro and Yuki. K fried once more, and this time it hit the wall behind Shuichi. " Now." K said. " Yuki?" Shuichi looked at his Boyfriend, but Yuki turned his head away from Shuichi. " Hrio?" Hiro winced when Shuichi said his name.

" Now!" K yelled, his head on the tiger. Shuichi back up and went into the bedroom, K followed and once Shuichi was in the room he closed the door and locked it.

K came back to Hiro and Yuki and said." I'll be right back." with that the Blonde gun man walked out of the house. But only to come back 10 mins later, but K was carrying wooden boards. " what are you doing?" Hiro asked. " Locking him up till Midnight."

Hiro looked at his watch it read 11:40pm.

Shuichi whipped his eyes dry off his tears, why didn't Yuki and Hiro stop K? Why did K hate him so much? Shuichi 's head snapped up when he heard the sound of Banging on the other side of the door. " What are you doing?" Shuichi asked as he walked to the door. " This is for your own good Shuchi!" K yelled back.

" What! Stop it!" Shuichi yelled as he tired to open the door, but it locked form the outside. " YUKI! HIRO! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Tears where pouring down Shuichi's face now. " What did I do? What did i do for you to do this?" Shuichi yelled. His voice was getting horse. " What every it was , I swear I'm sorry! Please don't!"

It broke Hrio;s heart to hear Shuichi scream and cry like that, but it was for his own good. Right? It had to be.

Yuki had to walk out of the house, he looked to the sky and tears run down his face. It broke his heart, it tore his soul to hear that noise. But That had to do this. Yuki looked to his watch... 5 more mins.


	12. To the full corn moon, I'll howl!

Hiro sat by the door as Shuichi cried his eyes out on the other side." Clam down shuichi" Hiro said solfy. "Don't tell me to fucking clam down" Shuichi yelled back "You let K lock me in here! what did I do for this? Tell what it was!"

" Shuichi... K thinks your a werewolf." Hiro said. " What? I'm not a wolf." Shuichi said back. He had his back pressed Next to the door. " I know, but you have been acting weird, and your clover in blood, you need help." Said the red head, his bangs clover his eyes. " Hiro, If you say I need help okay then, but let me out of here, I'm not a Monster."

"I want to believe you Shuichi.. I really do. Just wait for only have a few more mins." Hiro heard Shuichi sniff a bit." Okay.. if you say so."

In the Living room with K and Yuki, if looks could kill K would be dead. Yuki was glaring at K so hard that you would think K was going to burst into flames. " Calm down, If I'm wrong I'll buy you a New House." K said rolling his eyes. Yuki only growled.

Hrio looked at his watch and started to count down.'

"10"

Shuichi gasped, his heart racing.

"9"

He bit back a moan as his face twisted.

"8"

Pain shot though his bones.

"7"

He arked his back as the bones popped.

"6"

His teeth grew long ... this was getting easy.

"5"

Fur grew from his body.

"4"

Shuichi's hands where now paws.

"3, hang in there Shuichi"

Shuichi's eyes flashed red.

"2"

Looking around, the beast knew he wanted out, and flash blood was on the other side of this door. He looked at the door with lust and greed.

" 1"

Hiro smiled as it hit midnight, and if Shuichi was a Werewolf, then he would have made noise.. right? Hiro stood up. " Shuichi! can you hear me? Say something if your okay!."

Hiro's face paled as he heard a Growl, " Shu-" BANG A fist came flying though the wood of the boards and door. The hand grab Hiro's face, as the body of that arm walked though the door.

"Hiro!" K and Yuki came in to the hall, and stopped. " Shit!" K said as he looked at Shuichi's werewolf body. Shuichi had Hiro pinned to the wall, his jaws were dripping with drool. Hiro looked fearful as his best friend growled and looked at him with lust.

" Shuchi!" Shuichi looked at K, who had a Gun aimed at him." I swear ... you kill Hiro and I'll shot you." Each word had venom. Shuichi, being a werewolf didn't know what K was saying. So he raised his left paw high.. BANG BANG

K fired at Shuichi, but Shuichi was smarter, he moved some the shots missed him. He threw Hiro into K and ran back into the bedroom. The men heard a crush, they went into the room and looked out the window. Shuchi looked back up at them with his red eyes and took off.

"Damnit!" K yelled "Come on!" K grab Hire's arm and pulled him out of the room. But Hiro stopped "Wait K!" K turned and looked at Hiro "What?" The blonde man asked in anger." We need to stop Shuichi!."

" I know." Hiro said looking around." But... Where's Yuki?" K blinked as he to looked around the mess that was the Eiri home, and there was no Yuki.

" We have to worry about that later" K said grabbing Hiro's arm once more " Shuichi first then Yuki." With that the two men ran out of the house and into K's Black jaguar.(1)

As they Drove down the street, Hiro has looking down at his lap." When you some Shuichi the first time it was at the park right?" K asked as he ran though a stop light. " Hai." Hiro said sadly. K looked over at the young man, and put his hand on his head. " Come on ... we'll help shuichi don't worry." K said.

They pulled along side the enter to the park, K then gave Hiro a Gun. " If you see Shuichi aim for his legs or try to wound him." K told Hiro. Hiro nodded and the walked out and into the park.

They walked side by side, so nothing would get them, just as the walked under a tree K stoped. " What is it?" Hiro asked. " Something's not right." K said as he griped his gun. Just then two things heavy fell in front of them, it was the bodies of Ma-kin and Ken-kun from Ask.

" Run" K said, and He and Hiro started to run, because the some black monster that Hiro saw last night had jumped from the trees and was running after them. K truned as they ran and fried some shots. But like Shuichi, this one too was able to dodge.

" Damn." K yelled, he had to reload the gun, just then the beast jumped for them. But out off no where Shuichi came, grab the black one by the hind leg and slam it into a Tree.

" This is what happened last night." Hiro said as the black wolf got up and jumped Shuichi. Claws and teeth where in a blur, as they fought. Shuichi used his new teeth to rip the black one's back. The other one claw Shuichi in the face. Shuichi howled in pain, and the black wolf knocked Shuichi into a lamp pole.

The Black wolf slowly walked to Shuichi, Hiro held his gun up and was about to pull the tigger when Something Large, wild, and Blonde come flying out from over Shuichi and into the Black wolf. The Two beast rolled into the ground and the Black one was flown into the same tree as before. The Blonde one stood there proud, as it looked at Black beast.

" What the hell?" K Thought." How many is there!"

* * *

1That's my fav Car! And I can see K driving in one

K: O.O Don't stop!

Hiro: YEA THIS IS GOOD!

Ghost: Really?

K and Hiro: YES!

Ma-kun: why did I have to died... Y.Y


	13. The end of the wolf's rain

Ghost: This is the last chapter!

K: Yay!

_(Songs)_

* * *

It seemed K and Hiro where forgotten, as Shuichi looked up at the blonde wolf, and growled. He seem to be pissed that this new werewolf came into the fight., Shuichi stood and bear his fangs at the wolf, but this new blonde beast didn't seem to care that Shuichi was even there.

this made Shuichi mad, and he started for the Blonde wolf, just then the blonde wolf looked at Shuichi, if an evil look, and snarled . Shuichi came to a stop and to K and Hiro's shock, it made Shuichi's ears lower and lay on his head, and Shuichi started to whimper.

'That look' Hiro thought as his eyes got big,' It can't be...' then it hit him who that blonde wolf was. The only person even as wolf, make Shuichi cry. " Yuki" he whisper. K blinked " If the blonde is Yuki, and the red is Shuichi. Then how is that?" he asked looking at the black wolf.

Speaking of the black wolf, it had gotten up and was snapping and growling at Yuki and Shuichi. But it stopped when it saw Yuki and Shuichi standing side by side, even as a Wolf Yuki still had that look of death in his red/amber eyes. The two wolves looked at each other, and back at the black one, thier jaws opened as the let out a Roar that matched a Lion's.

Oh the werewolf, oh the werewolf

Comes a steppin' along

He don't even break the branches

Where he's been gone

You can hear his long holler from away 'cross the moor

That's the holler of a werewolf when he's feelin' poor

K and Hiro watched as they ran at the Black wolf , this black one had balls, he was standding and ran at Yuki and Shuichi.

He goes out in the evenin' when the bats 're on the wing

An' he's killed some young maiden before the birds sing

The Black wolf doged Yuki's fangs and Clawed Shuichi in the chest. It was on top of Shuichi snapping at his neck. Yuki pulled the wolf off with his teeth, the black beast bit Yuki muzzle with his fangs. Yuki snarled in pain.

For the werewolf, for the werewolf

Have sympathy

'Cause the werewolf he is someone

Just like you an' me

Once I saw him in the moonlight when the bats were a flyin'

All alone I saw the werewolf and the werewolf was cryin'

The black wolf truned around back to Shuichi, but was met with a Claw to the face., this time Shuichi was black wolf. Shuichi was about to sink his teeth in it's neck. But then out of no where some thing slamed into Shuichi. Yuki, Shuichi, K and Hiro looked to seeyet one more wolf, only this one was bigger then all the other 3. and was a Pale blonde

" Shit!" Hiro said, as the black wolf stood next to the next beast. Yuki and Shuichi stood next to each md all four ran at each other!

Cryin' nobody, nobody, nobody knows

How much I love the maiden as I tear off his cloths

Cryin' nobody, nobody, knows of my pain

When I see it has risen that full moon again

When I see that moon movin' through the clouds in the sky

I get a crazy feelin' an' I wonder why.

The Pale blonde one bit at Shuichi's neck, Yuki tore at Black one neck. Claws where clawing, teeth were beared. it was hard to see what was happing. " We need to make this fair." K said. He aimed his gun at the new pale wolf and fired.

The Shot hit the blonde wolf in side, the wolf howled. It growled at K and Hiro, K fired once more, this time it hit the beast's leg. The new wolf forgetting about the black beast, ran away, K fired shots after it but it was gone into the night. " Fuck" he hissed

"Look" Hrio point to Shuichi, Yuki, and black wolf. Yuki had rammed into the black one, the black wolf rolled into the ground and stopped to where Shuichi was. Growling Shuichi used his left paw/hand to slam in down on the black wolf's rips.K and Hiro heard the crack of bones, as the Black wolf wimpinered in pain. The humans alomost felt bad for it, almost.

Oh the werewolf, Oh the werewolf

Comes travelin' along

He don't even break the branches

Where he's been gone

For the werewolf have pity, not fear, an' not hate

'Cause the werewolf might be someone that you've known of late

The Black wolf slow got up, and looked at Shuichi, as if to beg, but Shuichi was in a forgiving mood, his power he slamed his paw into it's face, knocking it back. Shuichi walked over to Yuki, and they both walked, over to black wolf. It stood on it's hand legs and roared, blood was dripping for it fur. The thing couldn't stand right.

Yuki and Shuichi both jumpped at the black beast, knocking it to the ground and their fangs snaked on both sides of the beast neck. The black monsterroared in pain, triyng to get them off or at least one. but Yuki and Shuichi held on, digging there teeth in deepper.

Oh the werewolf, oh the werewolf

Comes travelin' along

He don't even crush the leaves

Where he's been gone

Soon the beast body, stopped moving and it was dead. Slowy Shuichi and Yuki let go, and Shuichi bit down into it's belly ripping it open, took out it's heart. Shuichi Act the black wolfs heart and let out a Howl that could be heard for miles.

K and Hiro watched as Shuichi looked at Yuki and fell toward him, it knocked Yuki down, but he grab the wolf Shuichi. " Come on" Hiro started to ran over to them, with K right behind. Once they got to them, Yuki and a sound sleep Shuichi where back in there human forms.

Hiro and K took off their jackets and handed them to the nude Man. " Thanks." Yuki said, he smiled at them, his wolf teeth where just turning back. " So.. is Shuichi fix?" Hiro asked. Yuki nodded " Yes, he just need to kill the wolf that but him and eat it's heart." he pointted to the dead wolf, and Hiro gasped. The wolf was Taki from ASK.

" So your a werewolf?" K asked. " Yes.. when I was younger i got bitten but a close friend of mine, but i was able to keep my self tame. That and unlike most.. forsome reson i can change at will." Yuki said as he looked at Shuichi's sleeping face. " What about that other one?" Hiro asked.

" Don't worry all that sliver lead in it's body, it would get far." K said.

" K, How did you know about werewolves anyway?" Hiro asked. " Will I use to be one, but I did was Shuichi did. Only it took me a Long time to found that wolf." K said grinning.

Hiro sighed." I'm just glad this night mare is over. I just wish Sugru was still here." He said saldy. K patted him on the back." come on, Surgu wants you to be happy right?" K asked

Hiro nodded, and Yuki stood up, carring Shuichi in his arms, " Come on, I want to go home!" K yawned. " You owe me a House." Yuki snapped at K, who winced. Hiro laughed as the walked to the car, then he stoped." Wait... if Taki bit Shuichi... who bit Taki?" he asked

" It was not me." Yuki said looking at K, who looked back.

AT N.G!

A weak pale blonde wolf jumped into a open window of N.G. It fell into the room, Ryuichi looked up and ran over to it. " Damnit!" he yelled." Hold on!" Ryuichi ran to a desk and got a kit.

" Hold on." Ryuichi said, slowy he pulled out the sliver bullets. He warped the wound, as the wolf turned back into it's human body. " I told you K had Sliver Bullets!" Ryuichi said

Tohma gave a weak smile." I know, but i need too see if Taki did his job." He kissed Ryuichi head. " Did he?" the singer asked. Tohma growled. " That shit got killed, I take it you heard Shuichi howl?"

Ryuichi nodded. " I gave him a Chance to kill Shuichi, and he blew it!" Tohma growled. " Next Till I'll get him, but K can't be around."

Ryuichi nodded and Kissed Tohma's check." I'll make sure of it," with that Tohma and Ryuichi laughed, their eyes glowed a blood red.

End

* * *

Ghost: I'M DONE!

K: YEA!

Shuichi: I'm not a wolf!

Yuki: Thank god!

Ghost: Un Till next time. I wish you all a Happy death...


End file.
